


bruises on my knees for you

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is the first day of your second summer in gravity falls, and you've been waiting, you've been waiting for this - the reunion, the pull in, her skin brushing against yours, but when you see her again you're sitting on your knees in the dirty grass, and she doesn't hug you, she doesn't brush against you: she says, <i> i missed you guys </i> and that's it, and you feel odd, you feel like you've missed something, an important detail, a body part, a heart, bones, skin, teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruises on my knees for you

1\. you're thirteen years old, the first time it happens, the first time that it crosses your mind.

 

it is the first day of your second summer in gravity falls, and you've been waiting, you've been waiting for this - the reunion, the pull in, her skin brushing against yours, but when you see her again you're sitting on your knees in the dirty grass, and she doesn't hug you, she doesn't brush against you: she says, _i missed you guys_ and that's it, and you feel odd, you feel like you've missed something, an important detail, a body part, a heart, bones, skin, teeth.

 

you ask yourself if there's something wrong with you, you ask yourself what you did wrong, and then you realize that you want to  _hug_ her, to  _hold_ her, and you're not sure if it's because you  _missed_ her - you did, you missed her - or if it's something else, something deeper.

  
  


you look over at dipper - he's blushing, looking away, smiling at her - and you push it down. you push everything down.

  
  
she's your friend. wendy is your _friend_.

 

2\. you're fourteen years old, and you meet your first girlfriend on a rainy day. she is lost and you help her find her way back home, and she has long, dark hair and looks like something from dipper's journal, and she smiles shyly and says "thank you."

 

you show her around the mystery shack the next day, and you make her breakfast after that - wendy stares at you like she _knows_ that you like her, like she _knows_ you're nervous (this is the first time you're nervous around someone you like, this is the _first time_ ) and your stomach sinks.

 

wendy is your  _friend,_ and part of you isn't missing. with this girl, you feel almost complete.

 

_almost._

 

3\. you're fifteen years old, and wendy is cleaning the shack when she slips and falls next to you. she hurts her leg and you help her up, and she says,  _thank you. i don't know what i'd do without you, mabel_ and for some reason, you feel better than you've ever felt.

 

_i don't know what i'd do without you,_ and you're soaring, and wendy is your  _friend._

 

4\. you're sixteen years old, and wendy leaves for college.

 

you try not to miss her, but summer feels empty without her presence.

 

5\. you're seventeen years old, and you are lost.

 

6\. you're eighteen years old, and wendy comes back to visit -  _finally -_ and this time she runs up to you and hugs you and whispers  _i've missed you so much_ into your neck.

 

wendy is not your friend.

 

it's not enough.

 

you catch her that night, and you plan on telling her everything -  _i'm in love with you, i think i'm in love with you -_ but she says, "hey, mabel! what's up? i want to show you something!" **  
**

 

she pulls something out of her pocket - it's a picture of her and a boy in her dorm room. "this is my boyfriend," she says. "he's cute, isn't he?"

 

"yeah," you tell her.  "i guess."

 

"so, mabel," she smiles, "is there anyone special in your life? spill." _  
_

 

you sink, and shake your head. "no.  _not really._ "

 

it's not enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "i tried to do handstands for you  
> but every time i fell for you  
> yeah, every time i fell  
> i'm permanently black and blue  
> for you 
> 
> got bruises on my knees for you  
> and grass stains on my knees for you  
> got holes in my new jeans for you  
> got pink and black and blue" - bruises / chairlift
> 
> *posts this and runs away*


End file.
